


Are You With Me?

by hidinginmybones



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic "I Never Have I Ever" fic- Draco or Harry find themselves revealing a secret to the other after drinking too much firewhiskey and playing this muggle game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and cut text courtesy of Empires’ Strangers. Originally written for the hp_intoxicated fest.

Draco shows up at the party a little later than he’d expected to. He had been wearing his pinstriped trousers but after studying his arse in the mirror and after a few drinks, he’d changed to the dark grey ones instead. He knows that he looks a lot better in these, and he wants to look really good tonight. Once he feels that he looks perfect (with his grey trousers, a button up shirt with a pinstriped vest over top) he grabs his bottle of expensive cologne, sprays himself a few times then heads out to the eighth year common room with a large bottle of fire whiskey tucked beneath his arm. 

It seems like everyone is already there, and that everyone has already been drinking. Draco can’t blame them; he’s had a few drinks already as well. He heads over to his usual group which consists of Blaise, Pansy, The Golden Trio (as he likes to refer to them as in his head), Zacharias Smith, Lovegood, Longbottom and the girl Weasley. He sits down next to Potter. After the war, Draco had made peace with Potter and thanked him for saving his life in the Room of Forgotten Things and from there they’d begun a tentative friendship. The tentative friendship had blossomed into a true friendship which had also led to closeness with the Weasel and Granger. He and Potter still argue, often, in fact, but it’s not full of hatred and jealousy anymore. 

In fact, the feelings that Draco has toward Harry are quite different from hatred, really. Draco tries not to think about them too much because if he does, he knows he’ll just join the legions of Potter fans that follow him constantly around the school and get in his way. Draco enjoys being one of the few that are allowed around Harry and as such, he’d prefer to keep his feelings to himself. He does, however, smile over at Potter and suggests, “We should all play that muggle never game. It might be fun.”

“Do you mean ‘never have I ever’?” Granger asks. “I played it a few times with my old friends from home when I re-established my parents over the summer. I think it would be fun, actually.”

“Well then, Hermione, you must tell us how to play,” says the girl Weasel. Draco has an idea about what it is, but not much of one. He’s never really been exposed to muggles much and there hadn’t been any muggleborns sorted into Slytherin to learn the game from. He nods along with the Weasel. 

“Well,” she says, as she pours herself a drink. “I’ll start off by making a statement starting with the phrase ‘never have I ever’ and anyone who has done so has to take a drink. If I have done so, then I have to take one as well. So I’ll start things off by saying ‘never have I ever’ had a threesome.”

Draco nearly chokes when he hears this and then blushes as red as the Weasleys’ hair. He doesn’t look at Blaise as he takes his drink and he doubts that Blaise looks at him either. 

“Wow, I thought that no one would have,” she says.

“I thought you and Weasley and Potter had,” Pansy replies with a smirk. 

Weasley glances at Potter and looks like he’s going to be sick but Potter just shrugs, like it wouldn’t be something he’d be opposed to. “We needed someone to keep watch and Ron doesn’t like blokes,” he shrugs.

Since Weasley is the next in the circle, he picks up on this statement by saying, “Never have I ever been attracted to blokes,” with a grin.

Everyone in the circle aside from Longbottom and the girl Weasley drink to this. Draco raises an eyebrow in Ginny’s direction since with the amount of boyfriends she’s had, it seems really unlikely. Thankfully, she decides to elaborate. “Nothing ever felt right with them, and I certainly dated enough of them to know,” she looks at Potter apologetically, “but as soon as I decided to try girls, everything felt perfect.”

Now it’s Blaise’s turn and he says, “Never have I ever been attracted to Draco,” and then promptly takes a drink, as he rightly should. Draco also takes a drink, because he’s well aware of his own good looks. He looks around to the rest of the group and almost chokes when he sees not only Granger take a drink, but Smith and even Potter as well. Draco stops his mouth from dropping open at seeing Potter’s glass being lowered but it’s a close call. He tries not to imagine that Potter might feel the same way he does, considering that being attracted to him and having feelings for him are completely different things. 

He barely misses Pansy’s proclamation of “Never have I ever kissed a girl,” to which she herself drinks, along with Lovegood, both Weasleys, Longbottom, Smith and Potter.

“I never realized how queer the lot of you are,” Weasley states, shaking his head. 

Lovegood has her normal faraway look on her face as she says, “Never have I ever believed in wrackspurts,” before drinking. 

No one else drinks, which does not surprise Draco at all. 

The she-Weasel grins when it comes to her turn and says, “Never have I ever been attracted to Harry.”

This time Draco pays attention to everyone else around the circle and finds that all those who’d already professed to liking blokes are drinking. Draco isn’t surprised, Harry is quite fit. He lifts his glass and drinks as well. He feels eyes on him and looks around the group to see who they belong to only to see Potter looking at him with an arched brow. Draco just shrugs at him and gives him a small smile. Potter smiles back at him and Draco feels his cheeks warm.

Everyone turns to Longbottom seeing as it’s his turn now and he says, “Never have I ever been the Boy Who Lived,” while smirking at Potter. 

“Oh, so we’re picking on me tonight?” he laughs as he takes the drink. “Well I’m glad, because it’s a fate that I wouldn’t wish on any of you.” 

It’s true, Draco knows, because Potter had told him. It had been a night just like this only much less jovial, when Potter had come to Draco’s room with his own bottle of fire whiskey that he’d admitted to filching from Aberforth. They’d finished it off together while sharing their individual experiences in the war. Potter had needed someone other than his friends to talk to and Draco at just needed someone. By the end of the night, the two of them had discovered they’d found something in each other that they’d both desired: friendship. Draco wishes that he could move closer and hold Harry tightly but he knows that this is neither the time, nor the place for such actions. 

He turns his attention to Smith, who is taking his turn, “Never have I ever sucked Harry off,” he says before taking a drink. Draco stares at him; the shock is written clear across his face. 

Both Granger and she-Weasel try to hide their drinks but Draco catches them as well. He still can’t believe that Smith and Potter… He’d known that Potter liked blokes but he hadn’t known that Potter had moved from theoretical to practical in theory. He finds that he’s of very mixed emotions now that he has this knowledge but the foremost feeling he’s experiencing is jealousy. 

“Yeah well, never have I ever actually fucked a guy,” Harry replies. He doesn’t drink. 

Draco’s brows shoot up at that. Clearly Potter’s little experiments with men haven’t gone very far at all. Draco drinks to that, as do Blaise and Smith. Draco pays no attention to the women drinking because they don’t concern him at all. He could not care less about straight women, but Potter’s lack of a drink is highly interesting. 

Right as Draco is about to make is own statement, he feels Potter lean in beside him and whisper, “but I’d like to,” which causes Draco to take in a deep breath and his eyes to widen in shock. He’s beginning to hate that he’d ever suggested this game because of all of the horrible things he’s learning about his friends. This is absurd and Draco is tired of feeling shocked every time someone opens their mouth. He’s also beginning to think that Potter either can’t handle his liquor or he’s already drank a lot more than Draco himself has. Draco is feeling the need to catch up. 

He takes a classy gulp, if gulps can be classified that way, of his drink before he says, “Never have I ever been a Sytherin,” and takes a drink.

After the first round, things continue to move along as they have been, with people drinking at random intervals. Draco notices Potter moving closer and closer as the time passes and the fire whiskey flows. Draco is feeling quite intoxicated when it becomes his turn again. “Never ever have I wanted to kiss Potter,” he drawls, his voice and pronunciation thick with alcohol. He lifts his glass and takes a drink, not taking his eyes from Potter’s. 

He almost ignores it when Granger says, “Never have I ever wanted to kiss Malfoy,” but realizes what she’s said when Potter grins and takes a drink. Draco doesn’t take his eyes away even to see if anyone else is doing so, even though the curiosity nearly kills him.

He continues to hold Potter’s gaze when Weasley says, “Never have I ever wanted to fuck Harry,” and chuckles when Draco once again raises his glass to his lips. 

“Never have I ever wanted to fuck Draco,” Blaise retorts to that and Draco watches Potter take his drink. 

Draco doesn’t see anyone else in the room anymore. All he sees is Potter taking drink after drink, implying that he wants to do with Draco exactly what Draco wants to do with him. He looks at Potter, wondering if he’s having one over on him but sees the desire there and from his past experience, Potter isn’t that good of an actor. This means that everything Potter is implying must be true. Draco’s mind boggles.

“Never have I ever been of the opinion that Draco and Harry should just retire to one of their rooms more than I am right at this moment,” Pansy says finally. Draco doesn’t see who does drink to this because he’s still watching Potter. Potter raises his glass to drink, but he doesn’t quite get there. This is because Draco has knocked his glass from his hand and pushed him down and is currently snogging the breath out of him.

Around him, he can hear cat calls and disgusted noises but he doesn’t care; Harry is kissing him back and that’s all that matters to him right at this moment. Harry’s hands come up and bury themselves into Draco’s hair. Briefly, Draco considers pulling away and lecturing him about the importance of a proper hairstyle but decides quickly that there will be time for that later, when his hair is far messier. He allows Harry to kiss him for a few more instances before pulling away and standing up. His head spins and his vision blurs due to the alcohol and he sways a little when he tries to pull Harry up with him. “We should go to my room,” Draco tries to say quietly. Truthfully, the entire crowd around them had been able to hear it.

Harry just nods at him and follows along. Draco thinks that he says something to the Weasel but he doesn’t care, so he pays the exchange no attention. He just grabs the rest of his fire whiskey and heads over to the room he shares with Blaise. 

As they walk, they pass the bottle back and forth. It seems like Harry can’t keep his hands off of Draco and Draco winds up pressed against many of the walls in the hallways that lead to his room. Draco’s mind is beginning to get a little on the fuzzy side after so many shots so it might be the alcohol’s influence, but he’s starting to think that it’s taking much too long to get to his rooms. Although he’s thoroughly enjoying Harry’s lips against his, and his hips being grabbed at and pressed into by Harry, he would really rather be getting on the naked side of things and in order to do so, they need to get to his room, and his bed. 

Finally, they arrive and Draco opens the door, pushing Harry inside before closing it behind them. He watches as Harry makes his way over to his bed. Harry looks at him lustfully and, without any finesse that Draco expects he’d have were he sober, pulls off his shirt. Draco stares at him hungrily then walks over to the bed. He does not stumble. Malfoys never stumble even when they’ve indulged in far too much whiskey. Once he makes it there, he presses Harry back and kisses him thoroughly.

He’s not entirely sure how his own shirt comes off, nor is he sure how exactly they’d switched positions, with Harry hovering over him and doing the most delicious things to his nipple with his tongue. Draco decides that he doesn’t actually care how any of this has happened, just that it has happened and it feels divine. He arches up into Harry’s tongue and demands more from him.

Soon enough, his hands are in Harry’s trousers and they’re both breathing hard. “Harry,” Draco gasps. He moves his hands to Harry’s hips and tugs his trousers lower. “Just fuck me, please,” he breathes against Harry’s throat, “I’ve been wanting you to for ages.”

“Fuck,” Harry growls. He pulls away from Draco at this point and looks down at him. “I’m taking off your pants, now,” he states before doing so. Draco sprawls out on the bed and closes his eyes as Harry’s hands begin to explore his now naked body. His head is swimming and everything is a blur of pleasure for him. He suddenly feels Harry’s naked body against his, gasps when their cocks brush against each other. Harry rolls his hips once more and this makes Draco cry out. Normally, during sex, Draco is next to silent but with all the alcohol in his system, his inhibitions are completely gone, and he doesn’t care how loud he is. He just wants this, and he wants it now.

He’s just about to tell Harry this when he hears that familiar spell being whispered and feels slick fingers make their way down between his cheeks. Harry brushes his fingers against Draco’s hole and Draco cannot take any more teasing at this point. “Fingers, now,” he demands as he spreads his legs wider. “I don’t want to wait any longer; I just want your cock.”

Harry laughs, rich and full and complies with Draco’s demands by slowly slipping one of his fingers inside of Draco. Draco shifts his hips upward, rocking back against Harry’s hand and demands for more again. When Harry fails to add another finger in a timely manner, Draco pulls away from him entirely and turns his back to him, spreading his legs. “This is how you do it,” he says before immediately pressing two fingers inside and scissoring them. He wastes barely any time before adding a third. He makes sure to fully stimulate his prostate with his fingers so that he’ll really feel it once Harry hurries the fuck up and gets inside of him. 

Finally, after putting on quite the show for Harry, Draco removes his fingers and sticks his ass out. “Come over here, Harry, and fuck me,” he says over his shoulder. He doesn’t even have to wait a second before Harry is behind him, pressing his slick cock inside. Draco’s mind reels and this time, he’s pretty sure it’s not because of the whiskey. He grinds his ass back against Harry but underestimates the force he uses and causes them to fall backwards against the bed. This also causes Harry’s cock to press against Draco’s prostate and inspires a litany of curses to pass Draco’s lips. 

He lands, facing away from Harry with Harry’s dick still inside of him. Draco takes a moment to pause, to make sure that everything is in its proper place before positioning his feet on either side of Harry’s hips. Then he starts to fuck himself on Harry’s cock, grinding down onto it clumsily and crying out every time it hits his prostate. 

He feels Harry’s hands come up to his hips and attempt to further guide Draco’s movements. “Fuck yeah,” Draco hears from behind himself. Suddenly, he has the urge to see Harry’s face, desperate to know what he looks like in the throes of passion. Draco twists, swinging his legs around so that he can face Harry. What he sees there makes his eyes widen. Harry’s mouth is partway open; his eyes are half closed and filled with lust. His breath is coming in soft pants and his hands reach over to softly caress Draco’s length. Without thought, Draco leans forward and claims Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss, all the while beginning to move his hips again. He thrusts into Harry’s hands, grinds his ass down onto Harry’s cock and feels a flash of heat travel all the way up his body, starting from his groin. He knows that he’s close; he just hopes that Harry is as well. 

Draco feels Harry’s hips jerk and sputter beneath him. He hears the muffled, “fuck, fuck,” and feels it against his lips. This tells Draco that it’s time to get serious, so he rides Harry harder than he already had been and embraces the heat as he builds up to his own orgasm. Harry twists a hand around Draco’s cock and that about does it for him. He presses down against Harry twice, perhaps three times more, before succumbing to his orgasm and making a mess of Harry’s abdomen. 

Somewhere in the middle of Draco’s orgasm, Harry cries out and fills Draco as well, slowing his thrusts and breathing deeply. Draco closes his eyes as Harry’s cock pulses inside of him and smiles. “Fuck that was bloody amazing,” Harry says after a few moments. 

“Don’t know why we never thought to do it before,” Draco concedes. He lifts himself off of Harry, making a face at the noise, and lies down next to him. He runs a finger down, over Harry’s chest and says, “I certainly wouldn’t mind if it were to happen again.”

“In the morning,” Harry replies. It seems he still has enough of a mind to cast cleaning charms on them both but he soon abandons his wand and gathers Draco in his arms. “This time, I want your cock up my ass,” he says.

“So eloquent,” Draco teases, “but definitely something I can agree to.” He settles down onto Harry’s shoulder and closes his eyes. If Harry replies to him, he doesn’t hear it, because he’s already asleep.


End file.
